


Puppy training

by Readerofallanimefanfic1



Series: Best way to train [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Captain kink, Come Eating, Deep Throating, He's suffering, Hinata needs to be trained, Like a puppy, M/M, Puppy Play, Yachi is sly, light pet play, little nipple play, not much, sex as reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofallanimefanfic1/pseuds/Readerofallanimefanfic1
Summary: Yamaguchi uses an old captains 'training method' to get Hinata behaving correctly (Hinata gets trained by sex)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Best way to train [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034697
Kudos: 65





	Puppy training

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a top Yams is very hard for me but please enjoy!

Yamaguchi considered himself a nice person. He was respectful to his parents and teachers, kind to other students and his peers, he even helped coach with the store when he was short staffed. So what he couldn’t understand was why he suffered the most as captain. It wasn’t the first years, they were sweet and listened. The second years are rowdy yes, but determined for nationals, so not a problem there. It's not all of the third years, granted Tsukishima and Kageyama couldn’t ease off more with the arguing and as shy as Yachi looks she could stop putting him in embarrassing situations, but this is not his problem. It’s Hinata, he doesn’t understand how the orange haired third year could be more wild than he was when they first met. It’s tiring trying to get him to sit down for stretches, so it would only take a guess to figure out what happens during actual practice.

He talked to coach but he said to talk to Daichi so he could pass down “captainly wisdom” to his underclassmen. He was given some questionable advice but when Daichi said it worked for Nishinoya he figured it was worth a try.

“Hinata can you stay after practice?”

“Oh sure, but why though? Are we going over strategies or are more people joining the club or-”

“It’s nothing like that. We’ll just talk about later.” Yamaguchi offered him a nervous smile before Hinata walked away.

“Why are you really going to talk to him Tadashi?” Yachi questions.

“Nothing, just a volleyball thing that’s all.”

She gasps, “you're going to try the method Daichi told you aren’t you?” He slightly regrets telling her about that conversation. She was just there and demanded an explanation when she heard the context of it.

“Yes I might, but I wanna try and talk to him fi-”

“Leave me alone you tall blond dumbass!”

“Oh no Kageyama and Tsukki are fighting again. Tell the other they’re dismissed. I'll handle this.”

“Fine but tell me how it goes after.” Yachi sings as she walks away, causing Yamaguchi to blush lightly from embarrassment.

“So Yamaguchi, why was it you needed to see me after practice?” 

“Well as you know we’ve been having encounters with you and you're not listening to me as captain-”

“Oh that’s it, I'm sorry. I just get so excited more than I have been before, like can you believe this will be our third time going to nationals? I can hardly sit still.” Yamaguchi sighs.

“That’s the problem Hinata. Everyone is excited for nationals but you can’t blame nationals for the reason why you're acting out. As third years it’s our job to set an example-”

“So you want me to be a better lead for our underclassmen.”

“Stop cutting me off Hinata! I can’t deal with the constant cut offs, the reminders and who knows how times we had to bench you during important games because you wouldn’t follow plays me and coach worked hard on. It needs to stop.” Yamaguchi yells, he watches as Hinata cower from his voice.

“Oh,” he says softly.

“Look come here,” Yamaguchi motions for Hinata to come closer before he closes the gap. “I know you can behave for me, right?” He feels Hinata nod slowly in his arms.

“Good boy,” he praises, he hears a small whimper come from the back of his throat.

“You know I don't like yelling at you. You are such a good player, one of our star players to be exact. I feel like I should reward you for it, shouldn’t I?” 

“Please,” Yamaguchi watches as Hinata looks up at him with glossy eyes.

“But I don’t reward bad behavior so you’ll be punished first then if you can do good then I’ll give you a treat and a reward.”

“P-punished. Please no I’m sorry.” He stutters 

“I know you're sorry but this is to make sure we won’t have a conversation like this. I want you to trust me when I do this, just count the 1o.”

“Okay.” Yamaguchi leads Hinata over to a chair off the court and guides him over his lap and tugs off his practice shorts.

“5 with your shorts off and 5 bare bottom. Nod if you understand,” he nods, “good. Now remember to count these.” The first five are easy, they earn little squeaks of shock as they come down.

“Six... seven...”

“Good, you're taking your punishment so well. I’m proud of you” he says while rubbing the sore red marks on his bottom. 

The next two aren’t as hard as the ones before,“Eight... nine…” he says weakly.

Ten,” he shouts the last one as loud as the hit was. He listened as it echoed off the gym walls.

“Good boy, you did such a good job. Now you can get your treat, come here.” Yamaguchi pulls Hinata off his lap till he’s straddling him and kisses him. The kiss is gentle and caring when both experienced lips touch. Hinata follows the others' movements before asking permission to explore the other's mouth. But he pulls away despite the chase that follows his lips.

“My lips aren’t the treat this is,” Yamaguchi grinds upwards rubbing his covered erection on Hinata’s bare ass. Watching proudly as his breath hitched and another whine slips through his lips.

“You're just like a little puppy; you act out when you don't get enough, but hopefully this will change that. First I want you to suck me off, then I’ll fuck you as a reward.” Yamaguchi coos sweetly in Hinata’s ear.

“Okay,” he says dazed. He climbs off his lap and pulls everything off in one sweep.

“Can I?” He asks, looking at the member in front of him.

“Go ahead.” Hinata first tested out the tip, wrapping his mouth around it and giving it a little suck. When he hears a soft grunt he takes it as his cue to continue. He swirls his tongue at the tip before going deeper, taking all he can and pumping the rest. He continues this pattern before switching to taking the whole member in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Yamaguchi hisses.

“Did you like that Captain? I can do it again?” Hinata says sweetly.

“You’ll gag,”

“No reflex.” He doesn’t wait for Yamaguchi to argue back instead he takes him deep in his throat again listening to his surprised moan.

“Shit, Hinata f-fine.” Hinata gives a pleased moan around his cock, sending vibrations throughout his body. He bobs his head repeatedly when Yamaguchi places a hand in his hair and takes control of the pace and Hinata gladly allows it hollowing out his cheeks. Yamaguchi’s thrust speeds up in Hinata’s pliant mouth, he gives Hinata a tap on his shoulder as a warning he’s going to cum and to get off but he makes no effort to.

“Hi-Hinata gonna cum,” he gives his final warning before his cum shoots to the back of his throat. Hinata flinches but stays till he’s done. Once he is he slowly pops off then tilts his mouth open to show the cum off on his tongue.

“Good boy swallow,” he commands, gently petting his hair as he does. 

“Thank you Captain,” he says before he climbs back to Yamaguchi’s lap and kisses him again letting him taste himself in his mouth. He feels Yamaguchi reach out to his discarded gym shorts and uncap a bottle hearing him squirt out the contents before hearing the bottle drop.

“You planned this Captain?”

“Of course, I said I wanted to reward you for your hard work. What, you don’t like it?” he says circulating his rim with his index finger.

“I-I do,” he stutters.

“Then here.” Yamaguchi pushes the first finger in, he watches as Hinata throws his head back in a loud moan as he works the finger in him slowly till he’s pleading for more.

“Please, I-I need more... add more.”

“What, is this not enough for you?” He playfully teases his middle finger.

“No I need more, please add another finger.” Yamaguchi pretends to think it over before he pushes the other finger in feeling Hinata nearly suck them in. He scissors the muscle until he's able to put the last finger in, purposely avoiding his prostate causing Hinata to try and get him to touch it himself. He shamelessly grinds on his fingers until he feels Yamaguchi pull away, he whimpers at the loss.

“Lift up.” He says guiding Hinata’s hips until he’s just hovering over the tip. He doesn’t let Yamaguchi set the pace, instead he sits himself down to the base of his cock. Filling himself before Yamaguchi could stop him.

“Don’t rush,” he scolds.

“Sorry,” Hinata says, slowly rocking his hip to adjust to the size, when he’s ready taps Yamaguchi on the arm as a signal. The first thrust comes after a moment of stillness leaving Hinata in surprise.

“Ah, so good.” 

“Yeah? Is this all you needed; a cock to reward you for your good behavior?” Yamaguchi titles his head down and entraps one of his nipples in his mouth while his hand plays with the other. Hinata clenched hard around his cock feeling the dragging of along his insides.

“Please…”

“You wanna cum for me? You are such a good boy, you’d cum for me right?”

“Yes I-I’ll do it.” he says as Yamaguchi strokes his cock.

“Good. Cum for me,” his simple command sent him to the edge. He twitches slightly as he feels Yamaguchi’s thrust continue to grow out of rhythm. He squirms and mewls in oversensitivity until he feels hot cum paint the inside of him. He moans slightly at the feeling of him pulling out, feeling spacey as Yamaguchi carries them to the locker room showers to clean them off. 

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi asks, helping Hinata pull up his pants.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry for being such a pain, I never meant to.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll be good now though, right?

“I promise.”

“Good boy.” He watches Hinata blush as ruffles his hair sweetly.

[Bonus] 

“Did it work?”

“Yachi, please I have drills to plan.” Yamaguchi huffs going back to the page forum.

“But Hinata did seem more calm during morning practice. Hey Kei did it work?” 

“What- no Yachi don’t ask Tsukki,” he blushes.

“It did. He texted me the moment he got home, it was silly really.” Tsukishima smirks watching his friend’s blush deepen.

“Tsukki-”

“Hi Captain,” Hinata calls, sitting on Yamaguchi’s lap, furthering his embarrassment. 

“Yeah it totally worked,” Yachi teases.

“What worked?”

“No-nothing,” he stutters out.

“Okay if you say so Captain.” Hinata snuggles into Yamaguchi’s lap knowingly making him flustered.


End file.
